


I Just Wanna Know You Better

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Everything Has Changed [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Sam hadn't counted on Grizz appearing in his life with his floppy hair, green eyes, and longing looks. He must admit that such a surprise is certainly a welcome one.





	I Just Wanna Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is technically a continuation of a piece I wrote a little bit ago about Grizz plucking up the courage to approach Sam. While you don't have to read that one to understand this one, the story does pick up basically right at the end of the last one. It's mostly me delving into Sam's mind during that week of Thanksgiving when Grizz became the biggest, cutest flirt. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed so just know that it may not be completely perfect.

Not for the first time, Sam cursed the lack of internet in this odd facsimile of the real world. This time, it wasn’t because he wanted to look up a recipe for apple pie or find out the relationship status of some inconsequential celebrity. No, this time it was because he wanted to know how to tell if someone was flirting with him. If this were the real world, he’d just Google:  _ what does it mean when a cute guy wants to learn your language? What does it mean when a cute guy factors you into his future plans? What does it mean when a cute guy may have been subtly glancing at your lips? _

Sam Eliot never gave much thought to Grizz Visser beyond acknowledging that he was unfairly attractive and also surprisingly smart. He hung around with some not so intelligent people, initially giving Sam the incorrect impression that he too was not that smart. As Sam was a year younger, they never shared any classes until this year when they both had a philosophy elective. Grizz had been the star student of that class, always coming prepared and eager to debate whatever topic was at hand. After that class, Sam realized that Grizz seemed to possess all the brain cells in the small group of four that had been dubbed ‘The Guard.’

The Guard was comprised of the most popular guys in school, as they were the most talented football players and dated the most popular girls. Except for Grizz. Sure, girls always hung around him, flirting, but he never seemed to date any of them. Sam just assumed he was too focused on school and football or maybe he had strict parents. But now, he wasn’t so sure.

 

Sam had been making photocopies of a book about the Hubble telescope, something Gordie had mentioned needing for the next Committee on Going Home meeting. Since Sam was already going to the library, he offered to get those copies for Gordie so he could continue whatever research he was currently doing. Imagine Sam’s surprise when he noticed Grizz waving at him out of the corner of his eye. 

The two had briefly bonded at prom, swapping stories and jokes. Sam thought Grizz looked cute when he laughed. He wished he could hear him. After that night, shit hit the fan, making it so they barely had time to see each other, let alone continue whatever had taken place at prom. 

However, since they were both living in Allie’s house, Sam would often come down to the kitchen, groggy and somewhat delirious, to find Grizz alone at the island, drinking tea and reading some book. Sam would make his coffee and settle in across from him, watching him get lost in the book before he’d find a stopping point and they’d make small talk. It got to the point where Sam knew to bring down his own book, and Grizz would have a mug of fresh coffee waiting at his seat. It was a sweet morning routine, one that made Sam feel warm and fuzzy inside at the easy domesticity of it all.

Beyond their mornings together, the two didn’t interact much, but Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t becoming glaringly aware of Grizz. In a society such as theirs - small and cooperative - it was normal to see the same people all the time. But to Sam, Grizz was suddenly everywhere; he wasn’t just in the house, but sitting near him at town meetings and glancing his way during meals. Sam noticed his hair had begun to grow a bit, which only seemed to make him more attractive, something Sam didn’t think was possible. Grizz Visser had now taken up permanent residence in a little corner of Sam’s mind. He was a reminder of all that Sam wanted and all he thought he’d never have.

Except then Grizz was approaching him in the library, signing gibberish, and getting frustrated when he realized he had learned the wrong language. Nonetheless, he had tried to learn sign language to properly speak to Sam in his language. Becca had learned sign when they first became best friends in the fourth grade. Allie, Cassandra, and Campbell had learned it because they had to, out of familial necessity. Gordie just knew some sign language purely out of intellectual curiosity, not because he necessarily wanted to converse with Sam. But here was Grizz; a tall, attractive, popular football player who Sam barely knew; scouring the library in search of a sign language book and putting in the time to learn that language. 

 

“What do you think of Grizz?” Sam tried to seem as casual as possible as he signed and asked Becca this all too important question later that night.

“Grizz? What about him?” Becca seemed confused by the sudden question, especially since Grizz was rarely a topic of conversation for them.

“Just… what do you think of him?” Sam gave a noncommittal shrug to downplay his insistence.

“He’s definitely the best member of The Guard. He has a brain. And he’s been a great support to Allie throughout all of this bullshit.” Sam smiled at the last sign, remembering Grizz proudly displaying that same sign at prom. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. He’s kind of… cute, I guess.” Sam blushed and looked down briefly, hoping to delay a response from Becca.

When he looked back up, she had a shit-eating grin, “Yeah, I guess he is kind of cute. If by cute you mean stupid hot.”

“Becca! I was trying to be subtle.” They shared a laugh.

“Look, I support you having little crushes and such. But please don’t get your hopes up, okay? You said it yourself: no one you’d want is probably gay.”

“I know. I just think he’s attractive. I’m not delusional.” Sam, however, could not ignore the tiny flame of hope that had been growing in his chest ever since the encounter in the library earlier that day.

 

Sam wished, for the second time that week, that he could Google what all of  _ this _ meant.  _ What does it mean when the stupid hot boy you think about a lot of the time sends you a text to meet him at the gardens? What does it mean when the stupid hot boy you think about a lot of the time finds weak excuses to hold your hand? What does it mean when the stupid hot guy you think about a lot of the time gazes at you longingly after stating he ‘almost’ has all he needs? _

Sam hadn’t anticipated spending most of Thanksgiving day down at the community garden helping Grizz tend to the plants. He had another unexpected hobby that Sam delighted in being able to share with him. Grizz was knowledgable and enthusiastic, pointing out the proper care techniques and treating the plants like his children. Sam was ridiculously endeared. 

After some unknown number of hours, during which Grizz taught Sam about gardening and Sam taught Grizz some sign language, Grizz nervously asked, “So… sometimes I sneak back into my house, just to have that sense of familiarity. I know you can’t really visit your house, but do you want to come to mine? Maybe?” Grizz tried his best to sign along, fumbling frequently and skipping over words he didn’t know. Despite the mediocre attempt, Sam beamed, proud of Grizz for retaining what he had taught him and touched that he thought to sign in the first place.

“Okay,” Sam knew his shyness came through in his reply. How else was he supposed to feel? This boy he hadn’t been able to get out of his head had just invited him back to his house, a place that was guaranteed to be private.

 

They were so close. One small move and Sam would basically be in Grizz’s lap, and wasn’t that a lot to think about?  _ What does it mean when the most amazing guy you’ve ever met invites you into his room? What does it mean when the most amazing guy you’ve ever met asks you about your life and truly listens? What does it mean when the most amazing guy you’ve ever met looks at you like you hung the moon? _

Grizz had shyly shown him around his house, making sure he knew where the bathroom was, before hesitantly opening a door which led to the most Grizz room Sam could imagine. It perfectly married his love of sports with his intellectual pursuits; books scattered around as hockey and lacrosse sticks were huddled in the corner. Trophies were strewn on most surfaces, with pictures of authors and scholars decorating the walls. Sam took it all in with curious eyes, so excited to be given this further glimpse into the enigmatic boy who had barreled into his life.

“It’s all very you.” Sam tilted his head after his statement, taking in this wonderful boy before him. 

Grizz seemed to huff out a laugh. “Thanks. I like to think so.” Sam saw him nervously swallow. “Um, you want to sit?” He indicated the bed.

“Sure.” Sam awkwardly situated himself on the edge of the bed, watching Grizz do the same. Soon, however, the atmosphere became much more comfortable as the two talked and laughed, draining much of the awkwardness from the room. 

Sam did notice that Grizz still sat with his feet and hands crossed, as though physically restraining himself. From what, Sam couldn’t be sure, but a small part of him hoped he was restraining himself from touching Sam. Once the thought was in his head, all Sam could think about was Grizz dropping all pretense and reaching out to take his hand. 

As Sam told Grizz about wanting to hear his own voice, something broke within him; looking at Grizz, so captivated and handsome, sitting only inches away, Sam realized he was done pretending nothing was happening. Sure, Google would have been able to truly affirm that Grizz had been hardcore flirting with him, but Sam already knew what everything meant. 

“I wish I could hear yours.” Sam knew what he was saying with his confession, and, hopefully, Grizz did too.

“Can you teach me one more phrase in sign language?” Grizz was avoiding his eyes and barely enunciating, but Sam understood the question and nodded once. He watched Grizz steel himself before: “How do you say kiss me?”

Sam really didn’t need Google now. When the cute, stupid hot, most amazing guy you’ve ever met asks you how to say kiss me, it can only mean one thing. Grizz was still not making eye contact, evidently worried about being rejected, but Sam only softly smiled before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Oh. So this was kissing. Sam suddenly understood the intense fascination other people his age seemed to have with the activity. Maybe this kiss wasn’t perfect, however, Sam couldn’t imagine anything better than Grizz’s slightly chapped lips moving against his own. He moved his hands to cup Grizz’s face, pulling him in for more.

They made out for a while, shifting so that Grizz’s hands were placed on Sam’s hips, while Sam was practically in his lap. In a burst of confidence and lust, Sam tugged at Grizz’s long-sleeve t-shirt, trying to pull it off. He felt Grizz give a small laugh against his lips, before pulling away and awkwardly tearing off his shirt in haste. Sam leaned back to get a better look at him, his eyes bugging out at the image before him. Of course, Grizz would be broad and toned, having played three sports a year for all of high school and maintaining his exercise in this new world.

“Stupid hot,” Sam muttered, eyes fixated on Grizz’s torso.

Grizz signed, “What?”  

“Nothing,” Sam blushed, realizing he had let the phrase slip out of his mouth.

A finger hooked under Sam’s chin, pulling his face up so he could focus on Grizz’s words, “I want to see you too,” Grizz signed as he spoke, earning a bright smile from Sam.

“Um, I don’t look like you. I’m not so toned and such.”

“I don’t care. I want to see you.” The sincerity in Grizz’s eyes dashed all the doubt Sam had that he wouldn’t be enough for him.

Sam slowly pulled his shirt over his head, almost vibrating with nerves and anticipation. He tossed the shirt aside and wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to hide as much as he could. Grizz reached out his hands to pull Sam’s arms away, leaving him completely bare before this perfect specimen of a man.

“Beautiful.” Grizz signed and spoke, wanting Sam to fully grasp what he was saying. Then, as if to emphasize his point, he dipped his head and placed a series of small kisses down Sam’s shoulder. Sam shivered with the sensations. He wanted all of him as soon as possible.

“Grizz,” he rasped out, overcome by the feelings flowing through him. Sam nudged at his shoulder and then began to push him backward until he was flat on his back with Sam on top of him.

Grizz was looking at him with wide eyes, pupils blown out, mouth slightly agape, as though he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. He settled one hand on Sam’s back and brought the other up to cup his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb as though he were something precious. Sam closed his eyes and turned into the touch, placing a small kiss to Grizz’s palm.

“I want you. I really, really want you,” Sam said it almost into Grizz’s palm, still turned towards it, as he signed it hastily, too overcome to have any finesse. He opened his eyes and turned to meet Grizz’s, which were so dark that the green had nearly disappeared.

“You have me. You’ve always had me. Take me. I’m yours, Sam. I’m yours.” Sam tackled Grizz, shucking off his pants and making quick work of his own.

 

They cuddled together in post-sex bliss, both more satisfied and content than they previously thought possible. Sam had thought he would never have this kind of moment: wrapped in the arms of some wonderful boy who not only reciprocated his feelings but acted on them. It seemed especially impossible in this new world populated by a small pool of the same people he had known his whole life. But here came Grizz, crashing into his life with crude sign language and unassuming grace, making Sam blush with his smile and sincerity. He showed Sam that even in this world - this impossible world - love could still exist, and it could exist for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I faded to black. I rarely write smut, and I don't think I'm all that great at it. If there was a huge clamor for that "missing" scene, I'd maybe consider writing it, but it's not really my forte. Please don't hate me!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
